


My Best Friend's Bachelor Party

by Grimmalie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Pining, fake engagement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimmalie/pseuds/Grimmalie
Summary: This is a gift work for cuttlemefish. Be sure to check out her work! Based on "My Best Friend's Wedding."





	My Best Friend's Bachelor Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cuttlemefish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuttlemefish/gifts).



It didn’t matter how long he knew him. How many afternoons they spent together. How many secrets and lunches and dreams they shared.

Viktor Nikiforov never ceased to surprise him.

It had been like that ever since they were kids attending Yakov Feltsman’s training camp when they were just kids. Viktor could do things on the ice none of the rest of them could, and he did them with such apparent skill and ease that he might have been skating twice the time he had. And, perhaps more shocking, he took an interest in the Japanese boy who was nobody special, really. But he looked at Yuuri like he was really something.

It was like that every year. They always found somewhere to train for at least a week together. An intensive, a workshop, a showcase; anything to give them the opportunity to share the ice. Year after year Yuuri expected Viktor to lose interest. Surely he’d find some new skater. Some new person he’d never noticed before who would steal him away from Yuuri. It never happened.

Of course, perfect things didn’t last forever. Yuuri lay on the bleachers, staring up at the now familiar roof of the St. Petersburg rink. Viktor lay one level above him, his long, platinum hair falling like a waterfall around him.

“How long will you be in Detroit?” Viktor asked quietly.

Yuuri’s gut wriggled. The disappointment in his voice was like sipping a glass of milk to find it had gone sour.

“Four years,” he murmured. “The facilities there are better than what I have access to in Hasetsu, and Celestino is a world class coach. It’s…it’s a big opportunity.”

“But you won’t have time for more summer intensives.”

Yuuri grimaced. No. Between school and training, he wouldn’t. And, really, neither he nor Viktor had really benefited from them in years. At their level these little training camps were almost more like social vacations than actual work.

“I’ll work hard,” Yuuri promised him. “I’ll qualify for the Grand Prix final and we’ll share the ice the whole season.” He craned his neck to get a better look at Viktor’s face, but at this angle he couldn’t quite see what his friend was thinking.

After a few seconds Viktor’s voice finally came softly, like he half wanted to smother the words before they could escape.

“You’d better. I don’t know what I’ll do without you.”

Just hearing those words made Yuuri’s heart flutter. He caught his breath.

“Viktor of course-”

“I mean it,” Viktor choked, his hands curling into fists on the bleachers. “I don’t want to be alone, Yuuri.”

Oh. That’s what this was about. The flutter in Yuuri’s heart died, and it felt like he was packed with sand. Viktor had just broken up with a girl he’d been seeing. A speed skater who sometimes shared his home rink. Yuuri would have guessed the relationship would have failed because of their intense training schedules, but apparently she’d said Viktor was the problem. That he was too focused, too closed off, that he never really opened up to her and she had no time for someone who would choose to be alone his whole life. That he didn’t chase after her spoke volumes.

“Hey.” Yuuri sat up. “Viktor, you’re not going to be alone. Ever.”

Viktor pulled a face, glancing through narrowed lids up at Yuuri.

“That’s not what-”

“Well she was wrong,” Yuuri admitted. “So things didn’t work out with her. So what? You and I have been friends forever and we only see each other once a year! And I guarantee Detroit isn’t going to change that.”

Viktor stared up at him for a few seconds, just long enough for Yuuri to start second guessing himself, before that familiar smile spread across his face.

“You’re wonderful, Yuuri,” he murmured. “You know what? If you don’t find someone by the time you turn thirty, I’m going to ask you to marry me.”

And there was the fluttering again. Yuuri smiled and eased himself down onto the bench next to Viktor, idly playing with his hair. “It’s a deal, Vicchan.”

\--

The next four years in Detroit were some of the most intense of Yuuri’s life. For the first time, he was wholly focused on his skating. Celestino was a tough coach and he pushed Yuuri hard. And, Yuuri was pleased to find, he wasn’t the only foreign skater. In particular, he got to share the rink with a Thai skater named Phichit, who regularly invited Yuuri into his dorm to talk about skating and hold his hamsters.

It was great…but Yuuri still didn’t get to share the ice with Viktor. No matter how hard he pushed himself, he never seemed to qualify for the final, and he never seemed to find himself assigned to the same qualifying events as Viktor. They kept in touch, of course, and Yuuri was sincere when he congratulated Viktor on his first Grand Prix Final gold. But he’d have loved to do it in person.

He graduated, at last, and Viktor had a bouquet of blue flowers sent to him, but it still wasn’t as good as receiving them in person. Then, it finally happened. Yuuri qualified for the final. He was going to share the ice with Viktor.

He’d expected to feel nervous. After all, it was five years since he’d seen his dear friend in person. Viktor had cut his hair, which Yuuri remembered being heartbroken about when he’d heard, but it only seemed to make Viktor that much more devastatingly handsome in person. And the way he skated. It was like none of the rest of them deserved to share the practice rink with him.

Yuuri stood at the edge of the rink watching his old friend, and the world narrowed. All he could hear was the thud of his own heart and the swish of Viktor’s skates on the ice. All he could see was the way he moved. And in spite of the ice, he could feel warmth creeping up to his face.

Was this what love felt like?

Screw waiting until they were thirty. It was all Yuuri could do to keep from screaming out loud right here and now that he, Yuuri Katsuki, was in love with Viktor Nikiforov.

Viktor glanced over and smiled that heart-shaped smile Yuuri had missed so much. Yuuri caught his breath and scrambled onto the ice, already racing toward Viktor when he saw him. Tall. The sort of gorgeous eyelashes that most women would dream of having. Christoph Giacometti, the Swiss skater who had been Viktor’s friend and rival.

The world slowed down to a crawl as Yuuri saw Chris skate up to Viktor. Throw an arm around Viktor’s shoulders, draping himself like a mink stole around Viktor’s neck. Nibbling affectionately at Viktor’s jaw.

Under the bright lights of the rink, Yuuri saw the matching glints on their fingers. Twin gold rings.

The world slowed to a stop.

Viktor was already engaged.

\--

Yuuri couldn't stop staring at those rings. He couldn't get them out of his head. Viktor, HIS Viktor, was engaged and he hadn't said a word. Not in all their texts or videochats or anything. The betrayal stung like a wasp. Even if he wasn't in love with Viktor. Even if he could somehow focus on practicing for the competition without looking over and over again at the two of them, the fact that Viktor hadn't told him hurt so much he couldn't think.

And of course they wanted to go for dinner.

He sat across from them at the table, staring down at the ice in his cup as the condensation ran down the sides. Chris practically hung off Viktor like a sloth, batting those remarkable lashes of his as they gushed about how they got together.

"…and then we just decided there was no reason to keep dancing around the issue. Chris and I went to the jewelry store together and picked out the rings."

"Viktor was utterly insatiable that night," Chris practically purred. And just as Yuuri turned bright red, Chris smiled. "I swear he ate half a buffet. Apparently love gives him a big appetite."   
And then he laid the mushiest kiss on Viktor's cheek, just as a reporter passed by, camera flashing as he took a picture. It would be all over the internet within the hour.

Yuuri felt like he was going to be sick. But he forced himself to smile. Viktor would want him to be happy.

"After the final I want to start planning the wedding," Viktor said brightly.

"Starting with the bachelor party," Chris added.

"Which I'd like you to plan as my best man!" Viktor smiled that heart shaped smile of his, and Yuuri felt his stomach drop. Not only was Viktor marrying this other guy, he just had to get Yuuri involved. And of course Yuuri Katsuki couldn't say no to Viktor Nikiforov.

He swallowed thickly and plastered on a smile.

"S-sure…yeah…" What could possibly go wrong?

\--

As it turned out, a lot could go wrong. Because this was still Yuuri's first Grand Prix final, and even without the horrifying reality that he was too late to tell Viktor his feelings, he was nervous. He managed to pull it together for his short program. His program for the season was about ambition, and he poured everything into his skate. What he wished he could have been. The great skater finally sharing the skater with Viktor. The man who should have won his heart.

Then Chris skated after him. And that was that. There was something about him that was so inherently sensual. He wasn't just a great skater. He was like a sex god. He oozed sex as much on the ice as he had in the café. No wonder Viktor wanted him. He never would have looked at Yuuri, who couldn't summon an ounce of sex appeal if he tried. And his skill. Chris had so much more skill…

It was like watching a performance designed to show him all his own shortcomings, hammering into his brain why he couldn't have possibly deserved Viktor. Why it was arrogant and presumptuous and…and Viktor deserved someone on his own level.

That was all he could think of that night as he curled up in his hotel bed, staring at the wall.

He didn't sleep a wink.

And his free skate suffered.

Everyone saw. Apparently his parents had arranged a viewing party at Yutopia. Yuuri curled up in the bathroom stall, trying to make himself as small as possible. He'd let the pressure and the pain of rejection get to him. Five years away from home, away from Viktor, and he'd blown his first chance at the final.

His shoulders shook as he curled in on himself, struggling to suck in breath as the tears flowed free. Viktor was gone and Yuuri hadn't been able to prove that he deserved to share the ice with him. He'd let everyone down and now…and now…

The door to the stall creaked open. Oh God, he hadn't locked it! What kind of pervert went for the only stall without an open door!? Yuuri scrambled to his feet, yanking at the toilet paper to scrub it across his cheeks. But the face he saw when the door opened set his insides wild. They wanted to sink and rise, freeze and burn. He was horrified. He was relieved to see it was Viktor.

Viktor didn't say a word. For one long second, they stared at each other. Then Viktor reached out, dragging him into a tight hug.

Yuuri gasped. It felt like his insides were swelling up, too big and too full of emotion to fit inside his body.

He could feel Viktor's warm breath tickling his ear.

"It's okay. The first big competition can get scary. You showed up. You skated. And you took my breath away."

It was like someone had lit a sparkler in his chest. Little embers burned up his insides and Yuuri could barely breathe. All of a sudden, everything was going to be okay. If Viktor was going to be okay with this, then Yuuri had to learn to be, too.

Shakily, he wrapped his arms around Viktor's middle and nodded. He wanted to tell him. He needed to tell him. But all the words clogged up in his throat and Yuuri couldn't pick them out.

"And hey." Viktor pulled away, leaving Yuuri feeling cold and bereft for just a moment. But Viktor was smiling that beautiful heart-shaped smile. "I know just the thing to take your mind off of this. You're going to plan the bachelor party, after all!"

\--

The bachelor party.

The stupid bachelor party for stupid Viktor and Chris.

Yuuri stayed true to his promise. After the Worlds the season was over, he fulfilled his duty as Viktor's best man. He found a decent club in St. Petersburg. He sent out the invitations and, in spite of the cold, hollow feeling in his stomach as he did it, he hung up the pictures of them he'd found on Facebook.

Viktor and Chris on the rink together.

Viktor and Chris at the beach.

Viktor and Chris playing with Makkachin.

And as the club swarmed with people, Yuuri just found that he had less and less willingness to deal with them. Why they were here. What everyone but Yuuri seemed to want to celebrate…it just made him want to go home and curl up in bed and stare at the wall unblinking for the rest of time. But of course he wasn't allowed to leave because he'd planned this whole stupid party.

Yuuri sipped on his champagne, head spinning. There was Viktor smiling and posing for a couple of fans who'd managed to sneak their way into the party. And then…and then he saw it. Chris Giacometti was clearly toasted, hanging off the shoulders of some tall, handsome guy with chin-length hair and a warm smile. And his free hand?

Yuuri felt the champagne in his stomach turn as he gawked. Viktor was about to marry an unfaithful man. And who was crazy enough to cheat on Viktor Nikiforov?

Yuuri's hands shook. He couldn't tell Viktor. Not here. Not like this. His fingers itched to text Phichit but he couldn't do that to Viktor, either.

It felt like forever, one song melting into the next, glass after glass of champagne until, finally, he didn't care anymore. If Chris was stupid enough to cheat on Viktor, then fine. Yuuri was done holding back.

Yuuri didn't remember crossing the club, but all of a sudden his hand was wrapped around Viktor's tie. Viktor's blue eyes were wide and something about shock made them even more lovely than usual. Yuuri smiled goofily as he dragged him onto the dance floor.

Viktor was just as graceful off the ice as on. He knew it was probably the alcohol doing the thinking for him in that moment, but it felt like they were moving in perfect sync, their every step and slide like a beautifully choreographed routine. Like they were on the ice. He reached out, touching Viktor's face. And amidst the reek of cologne and alcohol, he could smell Viktor's aftershave. He looked so lovely. So handsome in this dim light.

It was the alcohol, he told himself. It was the stupid party. It was his anger at the way Chris would even consider treating Viktor this way, and the certainty that Yuuri could do better. Another moment lost because all of a sudden he was pressed against Viktor's chest, his lips on Viktor's. His heart fluttered in his chest, and everything stopped. No music. No lights. No people. It was like he was melting and burning and he'd never felt so unbelievably right in all his life.

But moments were just that. Moments. Sooner or later, they had to end.

Viktor pulled away, a sad smile on his face.

"We can't do this, Yuuri. Not here."

And then he was gone. The music and the humanity and the weight of what had just happened crashed into him, nearly enough to drag him down to the ground. If he ever had stood a chance with Viktor, he'd just ruined it.

\--

Yuuri woke the next morning with a swollen, hairy tongue and a heart that felt like he had a brick in his chest. In spite of all the alcohol, his memories of the night somehow managed to stick. Just thinking about it made him want to sink deeper into the mattress and never wake as long as he lived.

Not that he would really get that option.

"I got you eggs with little bits of ham in them. And toast. It's good for a hangover."

Yuuri's eyes flew open. Oh God. No. He pushed himself up, stomach turning. There was Viktor lounging in the little desk chair in Yuuri's hotel room, sipping a coffee. He wasn't looking at him. What had Yuuri done?

"Viktor, I-"

"Do you remember Anyanka?"

Yuuri frowned. Why was he bringing her up at a time like this? Unless…oh no. Anyanka had been Viktor's first girlfriend. And it hadn't ended well, at least where Yuuri was concerned.

"Viktor, I'm so sorry. I never meant to-"

"Ssh. Just eat," Viktor said, shoving a take-out box into Yuuri's hands. "As I was saying. Anyanka cheated on me. You said something. It was unpleasant. It hurt. I wasn't grateful at first. But you were right and it saved me more pain later on." He sipped his coffee. "I wonder, sometimes, why you told me even when you knew I'd be upset."

Yuuri's stomach squirmed. Why had he? It was a good question. One he'd asked himself before. Maybe it was in the name of friendship, but Viktor had been so upset with him afterwards.

He stared down at the take-out box and found, to his surprise, it wasn't shaking. He'd thought he'd be more nervous but in that moment, he just couldn't muster the energy.

"I didn't mean to spoil things between the two of you. I know you love him, Viktor and…and I was just trying to have a dance, honest."

"Mm." Viktor shrugged. "Look, Yuuri. I met Chris two years ago at the European Nationals. He's a very talented skater. You know that. And he and I became friends. I almost felt like I needed to take care of him."

That was how he used to think of Yuuri. And now he surely thought that Yuuri had tried to sabotage them based on his own desires. Did he tell him what he saw? Why he'd been upset enough to drink so much? But then Viktor would ask why Yuuri hadn't just told him then and there.

He wished he could somehow defend himself but there was no good excuse here. He'd been asked to support his friend, and he'd failed miserably. Twice over.

Viktor shook the now-empty coffee cup and dropped it into the trash can.

"Chris asked me for help. Last night, you saw Niko. Niko is a photographer, so the odds that he'll ever become wealthy are slim. Chris's family was willing to do just about anything to keep them apart." He shrugged. "If Chris was married to someone wealthy and successful, they wouldn't know or care who he was sleeping with."

Yuuri blanked.

"Wait. So you and Chris…"

Viktor smiled. "I think the reason you didn't tell me about him is actually the same reason you told me about Anyanka. You just didn't want to hurt me. Because…"

Yuuri's heart nearly stopped. Viktor was smiling now, staring down into his lap.

"Because I love you," he murmured. "I thought…I thought it was too late to say anything." It wasn't until he said it aloud that he realized just how true it was. He, Yuuri Katsuki, was in love with Viktor Nikiforov. And, of course, Viktor already knew. He was just that full of surprises.

Viktor glanced up at him with tearful eyes and a small smile.

"Oh Yuuri. You could never be too late." He rose and padded over to the bed. Somehow, Viktor looked like the young adolescent he'd once been, so lovely and so uncertain. Yuuri stared, feeling the breath slip out of his lungs as Viktor sat down next to him. He was so close Yuuri could smell the spice of his aftershave. It wasn't something that had ever noticed before. Now he never wanted to be without it.

"What about Chris, though?" he asked. "Don't you still need to marry him?"

"Oh, I think a heartbroken Chris whose fiancée left him will earn sympathy from his parents," Viktor said. "I don't know. We'll have to discuss it with Chris."

Yuuri wanted to be mortified…but in that moment all he wanted to do was kiss Viktor's lips again.

So he did.  


End file.
